The present invention relates to a semiconductor chip, a semiconductor package using the semiconductor chip, and a stack package using the semiconductor package, which can effectively dissipate the heat generated therein during operation.
These days, as the semiconductor device manufacturing technology has been developed, semiconductor packages having semiconductor devices capable of processing an increased amount of data within a short time have been disclosed in the art.
Semiconductor packages are manufactured through a semiconductor chip manufacturing process for manufacturing semiconductor chips on a wafer made of silicon with high purity, a die sorting process for electrically inspecting the semiconductor chips, and a packaging process for packaging good quality semiconductor chips.
Recently, a chip scale package, which has a size no greater than about 100% to 105% of the size of a semiconductor chip, and a stack package, in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked, have been developed in the art.
The stack package provides advantages in that, since the plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked, data capacity is significantly increased. The heat generated during the operation of the stack package will need to be appropriately dissipated.